Jean-Rabel
Jean-Rabel (Haitian Creole: Jan Rabèl) is a commune located between Port-de-Paix and Môle-Saint-Nicolas, in the Môle-Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement, North West Department of Haiti. As of 2015, the estimated adult population was 148,416. , Haiti]] ]] The city of Jean-Rabel is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean on the north, the District of Môle Saint-Nicolas on the west side, the District of Port-de-Paix on the east, and the City of Anse-Rouge in the Department of Artibonite on the south. About The former name of the commune of Jean-Rabel is not specified. Jean-Rabel was raised to the rank of commune in 1947. The City of Jean-Rabel was founded in 1743. The inhabitants of this town are called Jean-Rabélien. It has about several zip codes and over 595 localities. The commune of Jean-Rabel is located inside the national territory, except the district of Edge of Sea which is a coastal plain with cool climate. The dominant relief of the city of Jean-Rabel is the valley and its temperature is normal. The commune of Jean-Rabel comprises 7 communal sections, 5 of which are made up of mountainous areas at normal and cool temperatures. The other two communal sections are dominated by a valley and a plain at normal temperature. This municipality is spread over an area of 471.77 km2. Its population is estimated in 1998 at 112,429 inhabitants and has reached a little over 130,000 souls around 2004. History Christopher Columbus landed in a section of Haiti, populated by the Tainos, called Marien. Today, that mountainous district 150 miles to the north of Haiti's capital is called Jean Rabel. Part of Haiti's North West Department, the county of Jean Rabel can be found in the Mole Saint Nicolas district and contains many subdivisions. ]] forgot about"]] Environment The locale offers the delight of virgin territory to the visitor, having been largely unvisited by foreigners as no direct flight can take you to the remote, but aesthetically pleasing place. Even the number of inhabitants don't offer much by way of number, but some think this an advantage. Aside from the area remaining relatively unindustrialized, and so still full of Haitian flora and fauna, the relative remoteness has made the inhabitants extremely self-sufficient. Geography The city is located about forty kilometers from Port-de-Paix and 250 kilometers from the capital Port-au-Prince, in the mountain range of Saint-Nicolas which culminates in the Pic Morvan (Morvan Peak) at 800 meters (2,400 Feet) of altitude and the Mont Château (Mount Castle) at 840 meters (2,520 Feet); as well as on the mountain massif of Jean-Rebel which reaches 850 meters (2,550 feet) of altitude. Jean-Rabel is divided into seven districts called communal sections: Lacoma, Guinaudee, Vielle Hatte, La Montagne, Dessources, Grande Source, and Diondion. Neighborhoods Economy On the economic and financial level, the town of Jean-Rabel has a private morgue, a pharmacy, a hairdressing salon and two photo studios. The lack of many services should be noted, such as petrol station, photocopy service, dry cleaning, port, airport and bank. Infrastructure Transportation The city of Jean-Rabel is not paved. The streets are the ground and in poor condition. The state of the road at the level of communal sections of Jean-Rabel is identical to that of the city of this commune. Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality of Jean-Rabel by the Departmental Direction of the Far-West. There are is a kindergarten, numerous primary schools, 10 secondary schools, a technical and vocational school, 13 literacy centers and a college. There is no university. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune of Jean-Rabel by a Health Department. There is a hospital and 11 public clinics. The medical staff consists of: a doctor, 2 dentists, 2 nurses, some laboratory technicians, some radiologists, numerous auxiliaries, plenty of certified matrons. Utilities The commune of Jean-Rabel has four rivers, four springs and a lake. The rivers are collected and distributed, the pond is assigned to the rearing of fish. The city of Jean-Rabel is electrified for thirty-two hours per week by an electric motor, managed by a Mission. Transportation , Haiti]] Jean-Rabel is located on Departmental Route 502. Economy The locals eke out their subsistence by farming, a task that is sometimes more challenging because of the lack of machinery and irrigation. Though Jean-Rabel boasts a river, a drought threatens their ability to farm, and they depend on rainwater to harvest their olives, plantains, manyok (yucca), mangos, yam, beans, corn and sweet potato crops. Culture Religion Twenty-six temples, all beliefs combined (except vodun) are counted in the commune of Jean-Rabel. The Baptist temples are predominant and represent 46% of the total. Next are the Catholic and Adventist temples, which represent 31% and 23% of the total, respectively. A considerable segment of the population are vodun practitioners, a phenomenon some blame on the lack of leadership and knowledge in the area. In some areas, less than half of the children go to school, and the town, because of its considerable lack of resources and industrializing, suffers from a brain drain of any educated residents. Organization The representation of five political parties is noted at the commune of Jean-Rabel. There are also three grassroots organizations, two peasant groups, a women's group, three non-commercial co-operatives, one NGO and four international organizations. Communication The telephone service of the town of Jean-Rabel has been in the project phase because the lines were not yet connected. This commune has a radio station. The written and televised press is nonexistent. Leisure In terms of culture and leisure, the town of Jean-Rabel is provided with three libraries, a theater, two cinemas, three nightclubs and six gagueres. Football (soccer) is the only sport practiced. This town is devoid of museums, public places, and monuments. JR14.png|Jean-Rabel aerial JR4.jpg|Jean-Rabel, NO, Haiti JR5.jpg|Jean-Rabel bridge JR6.jpg|Jean-Rabel architecture|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/jeanrabel/with/838032810/ JR7.jpg|Jean-Rabel JR12.jpg|Children pose with water in an outer borough of Jean-Rabel JR9.gif|Police Station JR10.jpg|Jean-Rabel Market JR111.gif|Rue Saint-Pierre; JR JR15.jpg|Seminaire Theologique JR37.jpg|Notre-Dame Hospital JR18.jpg|Le Paradis Hotel; Bord-de-Mer (Seaside), JR, NO, Haiti JR25.jpg|Concrete production in Jean-Rabel JR28.jpg|Haitian Entrepreneur in Jean-Rabel Market JR30.jpg|Hotel Mont-Joli; Bord-de-Mer, JR JR32.jpg|Man with chlidren in prayer; Jean-Rabel, NO, Haiti JR3.jpg|Church JR20.JPG|Region of Jean-Rabel, Nord-Ouest, Haiti JR21.jpg|JR, NO JR33.jpg|Ville Jean Rabel ak bel jaden (City of JR has beautiful gardens) JR35.jpg|Celebrity Reflection Caribbean Cruise|link=http://www.flickriver.com/places/Haiti/Nord-Ouest+Department/Jean+Rabel/ Category:Môle-Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement Category:Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement